Malpensados
by Nuneori
Summary: Serie de One-Shots: Los malpensados siempre y al final, tienen razón. "Acarició sin pensarlo, tocar esa carne era terriblemente delicioso. ¡La enloquecía! Y no estaba haciendo nada malo...¿o sí?" / Alice.
1. Dulce

¡Hola! Éste One Shot y en sí, la serie de Shots, que estimo serán cinco, no más de eso -a menos que ustedes quieran explotarme(?)-; va dedicado a **Iztar** (así se conoce en Fanfiction)/ **Airplanes** (en el foro de PH). Con nicks distintos, pero la misma persona. Amiga, espero que te guste mi regalo, sino puedes simplemente NO decírmelo y hacer que te gusta(?) xD.

Si hay algún error, ya saben, enviénme una bomba a través de Chile Express, o más simple, un Mata-Review(?). Seeya'

En fin, aquí va. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Itzar/Airplanes! Que pases un lindo día éste 22.10.2010. Te adoro.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente para mí y para el bien de ustedes, **Pandora Hearts pertenece a Jun M**. Sino, yo ya estaría haciendo cosas increíblemente retrasadas, vistiendo a Gil de payaso, a Alice como fumadora cumpulsiva y a Oz como Streeper o en su defecto, como Go-Go Dance.

**Aclaración: **Éste One-Shot es un Break x Sharon, casi xD. Todo lo que está en cursiva, y entre comillas, **son los pensamientos de Break. **

* * *

**Malpensados**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

_"Porque siempre y al final, los malpensados tienen la razón"_

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Uno: _Dulce _

_

* * *

_

"_Dulce." _

No había duda de que ella lo estaba disfrutando, verlo de esa manera, tan agotado, agitado, sudado…

"_Reconfortante". _

Pensó Break.

Nunca se había imaginado de esa manera a Sharon, ni mucho menos, se había imaginado a él y a ella, de esa manera. ¡Demonios era delicioso!

El chico miró fortuitamente a la chica, como queriendo esperar su aprobación para seguir con el próximo paso. Sabía que aquél paso siguiente, era importante, sabía que tal vez dolería pero que a la vez sería perfectamente reconfortable.

Entonces, se fijó en ella… posó toda su atención en su humanidad.

Sharon Rainsworh. Tan ella. Soñadora, educada, amable, dulce, simpática, confiable… Tan dama; pero, cuando se transformaba, podía ser tan dulce como agria, tan simpática como controladora, tan dama como maleducada. Pero a eso, a él le encantaba.

Tal vez recibiría un regaño de parte de Liam por la irresponsabilidad, tal vez todos lo tacharían de mala fama, tal vez el mundo entero lo odiaría. Tal vez, Oz y compañía nunca más le dirigiesen la palabra… Pero qué importaba. Él la tenía a ella y ella a él. Qué importa el mundo exterior, qué importaba el odio que le pudiesen propiciar si ella le había brindado tal confianza…

Y ahí estaban. Él nervioso, nunca lo había hecho, no tenía experiencia alguna en eso… Y nunca se esperó que eso pasara; pero pasó, y por sorpresa.

Ella, tan delicada como una flor, lo miraba expectante, tal cual niñita esperando el siguiente paso de la rutina de un payaso. Sharon le dirigió una mirada de aprobación, ya habían comenzado y tenían que terminarlo. ¡No se podía quedar así! Ella le había brindado lo más valioso que tenía, ella le estaba brindando confianza, amor, amistad y mucho más. Ella lo amaba… Amaba al ser que se encontraba frente a ella, dándole la satisfacción más grande del mundo… Ella lo había dado todo por él y no dudaba que él por ella.

La situación en la que se encontraban era incómoda pero satisfactoria. Pasó en cuestión de segundos. Todo tan rápido, tan inesperado… pero tan inspirador. Jamás lo hubiesen pensado hacer, menos en la calle, en aquél recóndito lugar, donde nadie los observara, sino se llevarían un buen lío. No es cosa de ciudadanos hacer aquello en calles de la ciudad, pero debían hacerlo, la situación lo ameritaba, _ellos_ lo necesitaban. ¡Y sólo iban de compras!

"_Oh dios… Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo" _procesó la mente de Xerxes Break.

El chico detuvo su acción, miró atónito a la chica frente a sus ojos. Observó el lugar donde estaban: un pasillo largo y oscuro, y ellos, al final de éste.

"_No puedo hacer esto… No puedo. Simplemente no sé qué demonios hacer, prefiero estar molestando a Gilbert que estar aquí, haciendo algo que tal vez después la Señorita y yo nos arrepintamos. Será mejor que…" _

—¡Por dios Break apúrate! —exclamó agotada la chica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El hombre de cabellos plateado llevaba más de seis minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada. —¡Break! —volvió a chillar la chica, incómoda por la posición en que se encontraban. —Date cuenta que estamos en plena ciudad, por favor, hazlo rápido. ¡No dolerá! —gimió.

"_¡Es ahora o nunca payaso!"_

Sharon gritó. Break se impactó. La chica apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y chilló ante tal acto. Era lo mejor que había vivido, era lo mejor que había presenciado… Sin duda, él era un héroe.

—¡Oh dios…! —pronunció apenas la señorita.

—¿Sharon…? —preguntó preocupado Xerxes. La observó, mirándola sorprendido, con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

—¡Break! —volvió a chillar Rainsworth. —¡Le has dado vida a un bebé!

He ahí la situación.

Sharon y Break iban de compras, tan felices como siempre. La pequeña dama se fijó en un puesto de verduras y se acercó a él con felicidad. Allí, tras el puesto de verduras, había una mujer embarazada, sonriendo plácidamente ante el encanto de Sharon.

—¡Wow! ¿Cuántos meses lleva usted, Señora? —preguntó impaciente. Ella de por sí, adoraba ver lo que estaba viendo. Una nueva vida, vendría a éste mundo, para llenar el lugar de una pureza inigualable.

—9 meses, Señorita —sonrío.

Sharon río tiernamente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la panza inflada de la señora, y observó cálidamente.

—Creo que será una niña —anunció, ésta vez mirando a los ojos a la señora.

—¿Sí? Yo también lo presiento, linda.

La pequeña dama hizo una pequeña reverencia, dándole las mejores de las suertes y los mejores deseos a la señora, y a su bebé que venía en camino; dio media vuelta y se encontró con Xerxes, quien la miraba sonriente.

A los pocos segundos, ellos se encontraban en aquél callejón, con esa señora dando a luz lo que sería la Niñita, y Break, jugando al Doctor.

—¡Dios, dios, dios! —gritó emocionada la nueva madre. Mirando a Break quien sostenía a su bebé entre sus brazos. —¡Muchas gracias joven, no sé qué hubiese pasado sin su ayuda! ¡Gracias, gracias! —lloriqueó la señora.

Break suspiró. Posó a la pequeña bebé en los brazos de su madre, se sacó su chaqueta y se lo tendió a la nueva familia, arropándolas. Sharon, quien sostenía la cabeza de la madre entre sus piernas, dirigió la mirada a su amigo, sonriente: estaba orgullosa de él.

Break miró hacia el cielo…

"_Qué tarde más agitada"_

_

* * *

_

-huye- (?)


	2. Paranoia

Gracias a las personitas que me mandaron RR *_* Iba a esperar un poco más para subir el segundo capítulo, pero no me aguanté xD.

Éste One-Shot, está dedicado a mi Wuasho, mejor conocida en Fanfiction como **LovelyAnn. **Sé lo mucho que le gusta el AlicexOz, y en sí, Oz xD. Además se lo dedico porque lo hice pensando en ella (?) Ah re pervertida sonó éso, pero bueno, es mi buena amiga y la adoro, así que, ¡espero que te guste Wuashini mía! (:

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts pertenece a **Jun Muchizuko**. Para el bien de ustedes y para mi mal, yo no poseo Pandora Hearts ni tampoco a Elliot sino haría un lemmon de él y yo. Algún día haré que Oz baile sexymente. (Y eso no viene al caso ni al disclaimer).

**Aclaraciones:** Implícito un Alice x Oz. Pobre Gilbert(?).

* * *

**Malpensados **

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

_Porque siempre y al final, los malpensados tienen razón_

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Dos: ****Paranoia**

_"Odiaba los gatos, pero sin duda, odió mucho más al ver a Alice con Oz, desnudo, sudando y gimiendo. ¡Creo que moriré!"_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Había una cosa que molestaba increíblemente a Gilbert Nightray: los gatos. Esos animales peludos, tiernos, con cuatro patas, con garras y una colita larga, era lo que más atemorizaba a Gil. Sin embargo, a pesar de su fobia hacia ellos, siendo animales domésticos; había una cosa que le hacía temblar la vena de la sien. Lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, lograba que a él le salieran canas verdes, lograba que se fumara más de una cajetilla de cigarros al día… Lograba separarlo de lo que él más quería: Alice. Aquella coneja ingrata, revoltosa, loca, caníbal… Aquella mujer que entró en su vida para, al parecer, no irse nunca más de ella.

Gilbert abrió los ojos con estupor. ¿Qué demonios hacia pensando en ella? Es decir, estaba claro que sólo había una razón para pensar en ella, y esa era que Oz estaba de por medio y él, prácticamente era el puente que unía a B-rabbit con Gil. Aún así, su piel se estremeció.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó los árboles grandes que bailaban al son del viento. Dirigió su vista, esta vez, hacia el cielo azul que pintaba un hermoso día soleado. Suspiró. Estaba siendo monótono. Era cosa de todos los días hacer lo mismo: después de comer, ir a pasear por la mansión, sentarse debajo de un árbol, cerrar los ojos y pensar lo que sele viniera la regalada gana. Siempre con la misma rutina, ya le aburría.

Asumió que su Amo estaría leyendo algún libro en su habitación, solo, pues poco antes de partir hacia lo que sería su rutina de todos los días, observó a la coneja en la despensa sacando cual animal salvaje trozos de carne.

Se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que sería su destino dentro de los pocos minutos. Una vez haciendo su trayecto, oyó unas voces. No unas voces de los sirvientes, pues él las reconoció enseguida. Eran su Amo Oz y la coneja. La estúpida Coneja que siempre le arruinaba sus momentos de paz con Oz Vessalius.

Gilbert atinó a suspirar nuevamente. Estaba temiendo por su vida ya a esas alturas, de tantos suspiros el alma se le iría a quién sabe dónde.

Siguió su camino con sigilo para así no ser visto o escuchado por los que se encontraban en esa habitación. Cada vez más cerca de la pared de la mansión, Gilbert se aproximaba a la ventana del lugar, y las voces que se emitían aumentaban su volumen en tono.

Gil carraspeó. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Oh! —se escuchó desde la habitación.

—A-alice, hazlo con más cuidado…. No puedo —emitió Oz apenas.

Nightray se estremeció. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando allá?

Siguió su curso hasta llegar a la ventana, se escabulló como el agente oo7, y se posó debajo de la ventana mirando hacia la pared. De a poco y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a subir lentamente hasta, con el rabillo del ojo, logró ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

Se sintió morir. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Eso era impresionante. Y lo peor, era que él juraba a los Dioses que su Amo, era tan inocente y puro como el agua cristalina. ¡Qué horror verlo en aquella situación!

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por horas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y él comenzó a sudar de manera exorbitante. Si bien le molestaba la situación que estaba viendo, no pudo controlar su cuerpo y se quedó inmóvil viendo la escena. Su mente podía repetirle muchas veces _"Vete maldito idiota" "¡Un gato te va a arañar!" "Si Oz te ve te matará"_. Pero la mente no mandaba el juego, sino el cuerpo.

—¡Oz! —gritó la muchacha terriblemente excitada. —¡Sigue así, sigue así! —ladró Alice. Su voz era totalmente distinta. Algo andaba mal en ella, estaba fuera de sí, nunca la había escuchado más emocionada. Y lo peor es que hablaba entre gemidos.

—Alice… me encanta esto. ¿Cómo… —se acalló. Gilbert bajó rápidamente su humanidad hacia el pasto verde. Sudó frío ésta vez. Al parecer Oz lo había visto y él ahora sería Hombre Muerto. —Es que no descubrimos esto antes? ¡Es tan… acogedor, tranquilizador, divertido! —volvió a sentenciar el chico de cabello rubio, tras una larga pausa. Gil dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro.

Se armó de valor y volvió a subir para lograr ver si efectivamente ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo. Logró ver a Oz de perfil. Se veía cansado, desarmado y estaba sin remera. No podía ver sus piernas ni nada lo que fuera del torso hacia abajo, pues si subía un poco más los dos adolescentes precoces lo verían por completo. Sólo podía presenciar al chico Vessalius pues Alice era tapada por la cortina que estaba a medio cerrar.

—¡Ay! Me gusta, me gusta… ¡Quiero más! —chilló fuertemente la coneja.

Gilbert estaba al borde de la histeria y del ataque al corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que no fueran un poco más ubicados? ¿Qué a caso creían que hacer eso era cosa de todos los días, en cualquier lugar? ¿O que estaban solos en la mansión? ¡Si gritaban como salvajes!

—¡Creo que me vengo Alice!

Gilbert no soportó.

Se paró rápidamente, preparó sus cuerdas vocales y gritó por la ventana:

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos par de niñatos?

Oz lo miró confundido. Gil estaba rojo como tomate, listo para poder usarlo como semáforo de la ciudad, su dedo temblaba, y sudaba como caballo de feria.

El manojo de nervios andante abrió la cortina abruptamente para visualizar a la Coneja quien se llevaría un regaño por parte de él, su plan, ni mucho menos su intención era verla desnuda, pero el caso crítico podía mucho más con el mayor de los Nightray.

—¿Qué…? —articuló sorprendido. —¿Por qué no estás desnuda?

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó Alice enfurecida. —¡Maldito Cabeza de Algas pervertido!

Segundos después Gilbert Nightray estaba tirado en el pasto verdoso, con un ojo morado y la nariz derrochando sangre por doquier. Alice lo miraba enfurecida y Oz río levemente ante la reacción de la chica.

El chico abrió los ojos. ¿Se había desmayado? Miró a su alrededor y se encontraban todos sus compañeros mirándolo como bicho raro.

—Nunca te creí un pervertido, Gilbert-san —habló Sharon Rainsworth con un deje de decepción.

—¿Disculpe? —contestó cofundido.

—Gil —lo llamó Oz. —¿Qué estabas pensando cuando le preguntaste a Alice por qué no estaba desnuda? Y lo peor fue que nos encaraste de una manera muy peculiar —sonrío el chico. No se notaba frustrado, enojado, o decepcionado.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó paranoico —¡Ustedes! Tú… Amo, con la Coneja esa… E-estaban —tartamudeó al recordar la escena.

—Jugando Pin Pon —completó Vessalius.

¿Qué?

Gil dejó de respirar, sus labios comenzaron a tiritar… ¿Pin pon?

—Es… Esperen —suspiró nuevamente —¿Estaban jugando Pin pon? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí. Encontré el juego en una habitación que estaba llena de cosas antiguas, entre ellas, éste peculiar juego. Cuando te fui a buscar para jugar vi que estabas dormido bajo un árbol, por lo tanto invité a Alice a jugar conmigo. —respondió serenamente el chico.

—¡Estabas desnudo! —chilló Gilbert aún sin comprender nada. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver el jugar pin pon con que Oz estuviese sin camisa?

—¡Tenía calor! Y sólo me saqué la camisa, Gil. Llevaba como tres horas seguidas jugando con Alice. Ninguno de los dos quería perder, y nos íbamos sólo en empates.

—Tu… tu… —Gilbert se paró en seco. Miró a sus compañeros que tenían la vista posada en él. Se notaba que lo veían como un loco. Un loco Sexual, por lo demás. —Dijiste… le dijiste a Alice, "Me vengo, Alice" —terminó apenas el chico.

—Sí… Me vengo, de vengar, de venganza… ¿Gil? —preguntó una vez vio a su amigo caer en el sillón.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar —opinó Sharon. Una vez dicho esto, la muchacha posó una manta en el cuerpo de Gil y salió de la habitación.

Oz miró a su amigo sonriente. Gilbert, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Una carcajada amenazó con salir de sus labios al procesar lo que su amigo había pensando sobre la situación. ¡Qué locura! Pensar que él y Alice, habían llegado a tales extremos.

El chico salió de la habitación tranquilamente. Cuando su amigo se despertara del trance en el cual estaba, lo invitaría a jugar Pin Pon.

* * *

xD Vale, puede que no lo haya planteado bien, pero al menos yo me entretuve escribiéndolo ( :

¡Espero les guste y a ti igual wuashini!

Byee -huye con Elliot-


	3. De tal palo, tal astilla

Hello, hallo, hi, dcedjvfns HOLANDA. ¡Muuuchas gracias a las personas que mandaron RR! Ahora mismo les responderé personalmente, por aquí, porque la verdad amé cada uno de sus Reviews 8).

**LovelyAnn: **Para ti era el Shot anterior y no sabes lo MUCHO que amé tu review y que me diste un aliento de motivación porque te gustó. Fue hecho con toooodo mi cariño para ti y assf *_* Gracias por comentar aquí y en Skype(L).

**Angelzk:** ¡Eres el primer lector que lee todas mis estupideces! Graciaaaas por eso -apachurra-. Me alegro que te haya gustado la entrega anterior *o* Y lamento lo de tu café(?). Gracias por pasarte siempre y leer 83.

**aimee: **Veo que al menos te reiste con el Shot *_* (?). Esa era la idea, yey. xDDDD. Muchas gracias por dejarme RR y por sobre todo, leer, con eso ya soy feliz 8B. Y síp, Gil quedó como perver O:

**Nonimi: **Gracias por decirme que están bien redactos, la verdad pienso a veces que nunca me queda bien la narrativa pues es mi punto débil *_* Me alegró que me lo dijeras, así mi ánimo sube y puedo escribir. ¡También gracias por leer y dejar rr! 833.

Y eso *_*. Primero, decirles que éste Shot **NO** es **Yaoi. **Tal vez algunos lo tomen como Yaoi implícito entre OzxGilbert, yo también lo tomo así. Aún así, NO contiene escenas explícitas ni nada, así que los que son homofóbicos pueden leer sin problemas xD. No me gusta el AdaxElliot, no porque Ada me caiga mal, es muy dulce la chica, sino porque ADORO a Elliot con mi alma y NO LO PONGO CON NADIE MÁS QUE CONMIGO, orz. Perdonen de antemano el OoC en Ada, en Elliot y en todos ;_; pienso que no manejé bien a los personajes u.u Lo siento.

Ahora sí, disclaimer y esas cosillas legales. xD_´

**Disclaimer:** Barney y sus amigos no son de mi propiedad, pero algún día lo serán y haré que ese dinosaurio morado con verde, revele su identidad sexual(?). Okya. Pandora Hearts **NO** me pertenece ni nunca lo hará, es de la autoría de **Jun Mochizuko**. Historia sin fines lucrativos (nunca seré rica, tsk).

**Aclaración: **Lo que está en cursiva no son pensamientos, sino que es lo que se escucha dentro de la habitación. De todas formas está explicado en el relato, so, entenderán bastante bien.

* * *

**Malpensados**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

_"De tal palo... ¿Tal astilla? Si Gilbert Nightray puede pensar mal, Elliot también. Y si Ada Vessalius lo piensa... ¡¿Oz con Gilbert?"_

**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

**Tres: **_De tal palo, tal astilla. _

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Ada miró confundida a Elliot Nightray.

Elliot miró sonrojado a Ada Vessalius.

Sus miradas estaban inmersas en las del otro, ninguno sin poder articular alguna palabra de sus labios.

Elliot en un impulso tomó de la mano a Ada, intentando por todos los medios de que ésta última despegara los pies del suelo, mas sin embargo ella sólo estaba dispuesta a quedarse cual estatua de la Libertad en el pasillo. Mirándolo aún atónita, la chica logró romper el silencio en el que se encontraban.

—¿Por qué no entramos? —preguntó inocentemente.

El menor de los Nightray la miró sorprendido. Todo estaba tan claro como el agua, ¿cómo era posible que ella preguntara algo tan… estúpido?

—Creo que no estás entendiendo Ada Vessalius… ¡Muévete! —tiró de su mano para poder despegarla del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert Nightray.

Habían ido con el propósito de hacerle algunas preguntas referentes a Pandora, más que nada Elliot había ido por eso; Ada lo había pillado justo y decidió ir con él para pasarle un nuevo sombrero a Gilbert. No es que al menor de los Nightray le haya caído como un ángel salvador ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, odiaba a grandes rasgos que ella, especialmente ella, se le acercara. Nada del otro mundo, sino porque simplemente era una Vessalius… y pónganle el factor de que era una chica, a solas con él. Era Ada… a solas con él. Tal vez las porquerías de revistas dramáticas y melosas que alguna vez le contó Reo, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

—¿Por qué? ¡Vinimos a ver a Gilbert! No deseo irme —lo miró con ternura.

Elliot se estremeció. Remojó sus labios y luego dio un pequeño mordisco a éstos, dando cuenta de su nerviosismo ante la súbita reacción de la chica. ¿Cómo mierda le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación?

—_¡Gil! __—__se escuchó desde la habitación un grito estremecedor. _

Ada giró su cabeza instintivamente hacia la puerta. Posó su mirada en el tablón de madera que se encontraba frente a ella. No lo quería ser visible, por lo tanto actúo de la manera más inocente que encontró entre su personalidad. Tampoco lo quería admitir, pero… Algo estaba pesando dentro de esa habitación, y ella quería descubrirlo. Sabía que Gilbert no se encontraba solo allí, sabía perfectamente que ese chillido agudo provenía de las cuerdas vocales de su hermano. Sabía muy bien, que algo raro estaba pasando dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, no quería admitir lo que ella y Elliot, estaban pensando.

—Entremos —dijo. Ada, con el pesar de su alma, soltó la mano de Elliot y posó su mano en la perilla. La otra mano libre la empuño con fuerzas, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de la impotencia que tenía sobre ella misma.

—¡No —respondió Elliot alejándola de lo que sería su destino y el fin de la inocencia de la chica. La chica lo miró nuevamente confundida. Sus ojos se posaron débilmente en el pecho de Elliot y escondió la mirada en su flequillo. —Tsk —carraspeó —Mira… Ada, dejemos que…

Lamentablemente su posible discurso fue interrumpido por unos ruidos sonoros dentro de la habitación. Los dos, al unísono se sonrojaron. ¡No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando! ¡El sólo hecho de pensarlo e imaginárselo era repugnante para Elliot y terriblemente bizarro para Ada!

Ada chilló en voz baja.

—_¡Oz! Cuidado… Por favor __—__gritó Gilbert __—__¡Me duele! _

—_Lo sé… Perdón, Gil. Nunca antes había hecho esto __—__le respondió Oz Vessalius __—__Es mi primera vez… _

—_Debería ponerlo yo Amo… ¿No? __—habló Gil con apenas fuerza. —No es que yo tenga tanta experiencia, pero… _

—_¿Me dolerá mucho? —preguntó preocupado Oz. _

—_Al comienzo sentirá un pinchazo, pero luego te gustará mucho… Seré suave, lo prometo —respondió serenamente Gilbert. _

Ada no lo soportó más, tal vez podía ser la más inocente de su academia y hasta de su ciudad, pero era claro que en aquella habitación, algo raro y malo se tejía. Oz y co, tejían algo completamente raro. Dio medio paso y giró la perilla con una fuerza descomunal. Elliot abrió sus labios por inercia para gesticular un profundo y audible "¡No!", pero la rapidez de Ada Vessalius lo sobrepasó y de paso, lo sorprendió. Nunca la había visto tan decidida.

—¡Hermanito qué se supone que estás haciendo! —chilló con lágrimas en los ojos. No lloraba de tonta, no lloraba porque quería armar un drama donde no debía, ni le incumbía; lloraba porque nunca se imaginó la escena de su hermano con su mejor amigo, en esa situación. —¡Esas cosas deberían hacerlas en otro lugar! —gritó con los ojos cerrados. —¡Son… Son… —decía entre sollozos —Unos pervertidos! —completó agarrando su pecho con las manos, intentando por algún medio respirar con tranquilidad.

Oz miró preocupado a su pequeña hermana. No soportaba que ella llorara, no soportaba verla tan mal, más cuando sabía que era tan sensible como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Ada, ¿por qué lloras? —se le acercó abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla cariñosamente.

Elliot se asomó en la habitación, exasperado.

—¡Gilbert Nightray nunca imaginé que… —se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando logró ver por fin, la luz, entre otras palabras. Gilbert estaba sentado en una silla, con el torso desnudo y una herida abierta en la espalda, que a pesar de verse grande no era tan grave, pues se notaba que estaba sana. Miró hacia su izquierda para ver a Oz abrazando a su hermana, con una pinza con un algodón en su mano.

¿Uh?

—Nunca me imaginaste qué…

Gilbert lo miraba incrédulo. Para empezar, qué mierda tenía de malo que su amigo le estuviera sanando la herida que se habían hecho, los dos, por andar peleando con Chains.

—¿Qué… hacen? —preguntó más calmado Elliot.

—Estábamos curándonos las heridas que tenemos con Gil, se lo íbamos a pedir a Sharon pero ella no está —respondió Oz tranquilizando a su hermana, quien ya había cesado el llanto. Ada se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermano. No dejaba ver su rostro, pues después de la aclaración de la situación, se sonrojó a más no poder… ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado tan mal de su hermano y de Gilbert? Suspiró de alivio. Ahora debía decirle a su conciencia que se tranquilizara, que cualquiera hubiese pensando mal.

—Ehm… ¡Con permiso! —la chica se despejó del abrazo ferviente en la que la sometía Oz y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Vessalius sólo la miró confundido.

—Sigan… con su lo suyo —detrás de la acción de Ada Vessalius, Elliot tomó el rumbo hacia su mansión… Nunca más haría algo tan imprudente como eso. ¡Nunca!

* * *

Assdf, ya sé, ya sé, NO fue lo mejor u.u Pero hice lo que pude y aunque no lo crean me dolió que Ada le tomara la mano a Elliot ;_; (?). Okya.

**Gracias a las personitas que agregaron la historia a Favoritos, que con eso tengo claro que leyeron y eso es lo importante *_*! **

**-huye amariconadamente-(?).**


	4. Satisfechos

Primero que todo, perdón la tardanza. Los estudios me aprietan y como ando en mi último año ha sido difícil escribir. La inspiración en éste one shot tampoco me acompañó mucho. Está dedicado a Angelzk porque quería un AdaxGilbert y aquí está 83. Disculpa que sea tan cortito y malo, prometo en un futuro hacer algo mucho mejor que ésto.

¡Gracias a la gente que agrega la historia a favoritos porque con eso me queda claro que leen! Y sobre todo los que dejan RR (:

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts NO me pertenece. Gil, Ada, Oz, Alice, Break, etc; ninguno de ellos son de mi propiedad.

**Aclaraciones:** AlicexOz implícito - AdaxGilbert.

**Malpensados**

**;;;;;;;;;**

_"Sin duda nunca pensó escuchar a su hermana gemir de esa manera, menos que su causante fuera su mejor amigo. ¿Sexo en la cocina?" _

**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

**Cuatro: Satisfechos.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Caminaba animadamente junto a Alice hacia la cocina. Hace algunos minutos su querida hermana le había dicho que estaba cocinando algo delicioso sólo para él. Oz miró de reojo a Alice preguntándose porqué iba tan callada y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. La portadora de su mirada torció los labios en señal de disgusto.

—¿Algún problema, Alice? —le preguntó sonriente. Tal vez no lo quería admitir, pero le gustaba mucho la imagen que ella le proporcionaba cuando estaba molesta.

B-rabbit guardó silenció. Se dedicó a mirarlo mientras sus pasos seguían a los de Vessalius. Entrecerró un tanto sus ojos y se detuvo súbitamente. Oz paró un poco más adelante que ella y giró con la notoria mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué ella sólo te invitó a ti? ¿Por qué quiere estar a solas contigo? —preguntó enojada.

Oz rió. Alice nunca entendería que ella era su hermanita y nada más que eso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más al ver que la chica frente a sus ojos se sonrojó notoriamente. Vale, tal vez la chica sí entendía que Ada sólo era su hermanita, sin embargo los celos la podían mucho más que la razón.

A unos cuantos metros de la cocina, Oz estiró su brazo hacia Alice y la tomó de la mano. Tras sonreírle pícaramente, comenzó a caminar. La chica sólo atinó a seguirlo.

—¡Ay! —se escuchó un grito desde la cocina. El rubio paró en seco. Arqueó una ceja y soltó a Alice de la mano. Con su mano derecha le hizo un ademán de que se quedará allí. Siguió caminando cuidadosamente hacia la puerta de la cocina y apoyó su cabeza en ésta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar que adentro de la cocina, efectivamente estaba su hermanita, pero el problema no era ella, si no que estaba acompañada… acompañada de su amigo de toda la vida: Gilbert Nightray.

Tras él, Alice se paró e imitó lo mismo que su sirviente. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró ningún cambio a diferencia de la del chico, que se desfiguraba cada vez más.

—Lo siento —se escuchó a Gilbert —Sé que es tu primera vez… —expresó. Oz frunció el ceño. Conocía muy bien a Gilbert y sabía perfectamente que cuando él hablaba así era porque pasaba algo serio.

—S-sí —respondió entrecortadamente su hermana —Yo también lo siento… Es que, nunca pensé que —Ada paró de hablar. Oz acercó más su oreja a la puerta, ¿por qué se había detenido? —¡Oh! ¡Sí! —gritó la chica de cabellos dorados.

—¿Te… gusta? —preguntó Gilbert.

—Mucho —respondió de igual forma la chica.

Oz Vessalius se sonrojó. Alice lo miraba seriamente, no entendía muy bien qué pasaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo la conversación de Ada y del Cabeza de Algas?

El chico cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló con su cuidado. No iba a hacer nada precipitado, iba a esperar a que todo se aclarara. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico y adentro simplemente… estaban tomando el té.

—Gi-l —lo llamó apenas la chica. Se notaba a leguas que su voz estaba más alterada y acelerada de lo normal. Parecía como si hubiese corrido todo Japón sin parar.

—Dime —le respondió el chico. Tras eso, se escuchó un pequeño grito agudo de Gil —No… No h-hagas eso…

—Pero… ¿estás usando… —volvió a dejar de hablar. Parecía analfabeta. La chica no podía armar una frase de corrido —Protección? —terminó de decir.

Oz estiró su cuerpo y cerró los puños. Sus ojos emanaban furia y se le notaba hasta por los poros que estaba enojado. Alice lo imitó nuevamente y lo miró confundida. Nunca había visto tan enojado a su compañera ni mucho menos por algo tan trivial como eso.

Tras escuchar varios gemidos provenientes de la cocina y que, claramente, correspondían a los voces de su hermana y de su amigo; dio un paso más y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Gilbert asustado. Unos sonidos de loza quebrada se escuchó fuertemente.

Oz paró. No se arriesgó por su salud mental y la de su compañera Alice. Sostenía aún la manilla entre su mano.

—¡Ada! —volvió a chillar su amigo —¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

—No, nada. Te dije que usaras protección… ¿No ves que te quemaste las manos?

Vessalius abrió los ojos de par en par. Una sonrisa nerviosa amenazó con salir de sus la labios. Soltó la manija entre sus dedos. No hallaba dónde meterse.

De un improvisto Ada abrió la puerta golpeándolo. Estaba destartalada, su ropaje manchado con, lo que supuso Oz, chocolate. Gritó al ver a su hermano en el piso con un chichón rojizo en su frente. El chico tirado en el suelo miró dentro de la cocina y presenció a Gilbert limpiando la loza en el piso; él lo miraba preocupado. Sus manos estaban rojas e hinchadas, seguramente porque se había quemado o algo por el estilo. La cocina era un desorden total.

—¿Qué pasó allí adentro? —preguntó de igual forma Oz Vessalius.

—Gilbert-san se quemó las manos por no usar protección cuando tomó la bandeja de galletas que estaban salidas recién del horno —rió nerviosa la chica.

Alice tomó del brazo a su sirviente y sin entender mucho lo alejó de la situación. Oz sólo la siguió algo confundido. Algo no le encajaba muy bien… ¿Por qué Ada estaba tan despeinada si sólo estaba cocinando? ¿Y por qué Gilbert estaba a medio vestir limpiando la cocina?

—Me duele la cabeza… Necesito dormir —alegó. Estaba malentendiendo las cosas.

Ada entró a la cocina. Miró tiernamente a Gilbert quien ya se estaba poniendo de pie. Entre los dos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

La cocina era un desastre. La bandeja yacía encima de la mesa totalmente vacía. El horno estaba apagado y la loza rota en el piso. Ada se sonrojó al ver el desastre que había dejado junto con Gilbert. En cambio él, se acercó suavemente a ella y le brindó un pequeño beso en la frente.

La puerta del lugar se cerró, ésta vez con seguro.


	5. Placer

Hola 333! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, lo siento. Ahora que entré a la U tengo menos tiempo, peeeero, no son excusas. Además que, para qué mentiles, la doña inspiración y la señora imaginación se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron sola las yeguas 8D! Pero heme aquí nuevamente... Espero les guste, es súper cortito pero está hecho con amor 833!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, sólo la historia Malpensados.

**Título:** Placer.

**Personajes:** Alice

* * *

_Placer. _

_;;;;;;;;_

**Alice**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Sonrío dulcemente.

Para ella era una experimentación totalmente nueva, nunca en su vida pensó que podría haber una acción tan reconfortadora, tan deliciosa, tan rica.

Ésta vez sonrío pícaramente. ¿Qué pasaba si alguien la veía en ese estado? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Tenía una habitación sola, por supuesto, como todos en la mansión; pero a diferencia de Sharon Rainsworth, todos entraban como querían a su habitación. No les importaba si ella se estaba vistiendo, si estaba durmiendo, o si estaba, quien sabe, entrenando. Pero no… ¡A nadie le importaba!

Oz se las daba de dueño de la habitación. Entraba y salía, entraba y salía sin siquiera dar tres toques a la gran puerta de madera. Gilbert simplemente gritaba desde afuera "Coneja" y entraba como si esa fuese una clave o algún código para abrir la famosa puerta.

Al menos la única persona que respetaba su privacidad era la señorita Sharon, que de modales ella sabía y mucho; estaba agradecida con ella por el tan sólo hecho de que avisara o preguntara "¿Puedo entrar?", cada vez que la iba a visitar.

¿Y para qué mencionar a Xerxes? Él ni siquiera entraba por la puerta, sino más bien por la ventana.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Miró hacia su derecha y divisó las ventanas que anteriormente habían sido sacadas en su pensamiento… ¡Break!

Se paró minuciosa, como nunca, y cerró las cortinas. Cualquiera podría asomarse por ahí y ver lo que estaba haciendo. No es que fuese algo malo, algo maligno y que por eso la encerrarían por el resto de su vida en una cárcel o algo por el estilo; pero era bastante… ¿vergonzoso?

Esperen… ¿ella tenía vergüenza?

Sí. A lo largo de su experiencia con aquellos humanos, había aprendido lo que era sentir vergüenza, y por alguna extraña razón ella sentía aquél sentimiento mientras hacía lo que estaba haciendo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama y suspiró. Todo estaba en penumbra. No le gustaba la oscuridad, en ella se sentía sola… Pero era la única manera de no ser descubierta.

Y se arrimó nuevamente, esta vez casi con pesadez, se tapó y su respiración se agitó enseguida. Tan sólo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer ya se le hacía bastante excitante.

Bajó sus manos por el cuerpo suavemente, siendo totalmente rigurosa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente, buscando entre sus piernas lo tan anhelado.

—Mmm… —susurró apenas tocó la suave carne. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos, no dejando ningún espacio sin ser tocado. —Qué… rico.

Una leve sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y su corazón se aceleró.

¡Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo!

Era una chica en crecimiento, ¿no? Y necesitaba de eso… tenía que hacerlo, eran cosas de la vida. Y Sharon siempre se lo mencionó…

En un impulso metió los dedos hasta el fondo. Sentía la suavidad, la calidez, lo delicioso que era tocar aquél rincón. Movió sus dedos mucho más rápido, provocando un mayor acelero de su corazón; saboreó sus labios y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

Ésta vez sonrío triunfal.

—¡Sí! —gritó.

Miraba la deliciosa carne que escondía entre sus sábanas. ¡Esa noche comería muy bien!

Total, no era nada malo, Rainsworth le dijo que necesitaba comer porque estaba en pleno desarrollo. Y ella esa noche tenía mucha hambre, demasiada. A pesar de las advertencias de Oz, "no saques carne a las tantas de la madrugada Alice, porque no es mucha la que tenemos por ahora". A ella no le importaba, necesitaba comer para crecer.


End file.
